I Can
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: One in which Emma is frustrated, specially sexually and Regina is there to help


**This was requested gagalovato on twitter. If any of you wish to follow me there my is amendaddyswan. Enjoy.**

Regina is sited on her chair, going through the pile of paperwork when she was startled out of her work trance by her door being swung open. She raised a brow at the blonde who marched in and slammed the door close. Regina pushed away from her desk and took her glasses off, setting them atop of her desk. Something was clearly bothering the blonde.

She did not even bother to ask what was the matter as she knew Emma was about to go on a venting spree. True to her every word Emma turned and went off. She started with how the station's phone never seemed to go silent, about how the towns' people called her for silly thing. Then proceeded to complain about how her father despite claiming his title as second sheriff seemed to leave all the hard work and paper work to her. He was more of an authority figured and nothing else.

Regina listened, legs uncrossing and re-crossing a few times. She leaned back, hands laced together atop of her lap. Her interest perked up when Emma whether conscious or not started to talk about her sex life.

"Don't even get me started about my sex life! I can't even remember the last time I had an orgasm" said the blonde.

So the blonde was not just frustrated in general but she was also sexually frustrated at that. Regina cleared her throat a bit.

"And it isn't as if I'm not having sex, no, it's that my partner can't go ten seconds without instantly cumming!" she threw her arms up.

The mayor scrunched her nose at the thought of Emma sleeping with that man. She also knew how a poor of excuse Hook was for a lover. There was that one night that Regina is not proud of it and she does not like remembering how low she stopped by allowing that pirate into her chambers, between her sheets and legs.

"Oh! Oh and not only that but his damn dick is more of a shrimp. My fingers make me feel fuller than he does.'

"He does have a rather small penis" commented the mayor without much thought.

That seemed to stop the sheriff's venting. The blonde turned and faced Regina, blinking several times. The former queen winced as she caught her little slip up. Yes this was going to be interesting. Emma opened and closed her mouth before she placed her finger on her lips as if deep in thought. Then she spoke.

"You… slept with Hook."

It was a statement, no question needed. Regina scrunched her face a bit and nodded once stiffly. The savior stared at her for a good minute, just staring silently. The mayor squirmed under her gaze uncomfortably. The blonde went to speak but Regina thinking the worst beat her to it.

"So I know how unsatisfied he can leave women. It's a shame if you were with me I'd have you moaning in under five seconds and give you so many orgasms you'd lose sense of who you are."

There it was. The mayor just seemed to keep on speaking without thinking today. She figured if she could render the blonde speechless she won't have to deal with whatever she was about to say. Emma for her part had felt a sudden wave of jealousy. Apparently as long as you had a dick you could slither into the mayor's sheets. It was the only logical explanation since Graham, Robin and even Hook had slept with her and Emma has only ever come closed to kissing and that was when she first arrived and at the time wolf boy was still around.

That seemed to frustrate her even more and was ready to launch into another round of venting when Regina beat her to it. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline at what the former queen tells her. The thought alone made her body heat up and a dull ache start between her legs. She swallowed thickly and licked her suddenly dry lips. She took a deep breathe,

"I'm sorry... but that's something I'm going to have to see or in this case feel to believe, your majesty."

Emma's voice is lower now, husky and it sent shivers down the mayor's spine. The use of her title made her wet. She looked straight into emerald eyes that seemed to have grown a few shades darker and she is sure so have hers. Theirs is suddenly a thick silence filled with tension.

"Emma" she breathed out that single word.

That makes the blonde move quickly to where she is. She pushed the chair back and smoothly straddled the brunette. Regina's hands automatically went to a jean clad ass and that alone made the blonde moan softly. Pale hands wrapped themselves around a tan neck.

"Show me what you got Mayor Mills."

That was enough for the brunette who crashed her lips against Emma's in a heated, needy kiss. The sheriff whimpered and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. The kiss was messy and filled of wanton need that had been repressed for years. Regina tugged the red leather jacket off strong shoulders and down lean arms. Their movements were quick, needed to touch skin. At some point the mayor got too impatient and with a flick of her hand their clothed disappear.

Twin moans were heard as their skin touch for the first time. Emma's hips started to rock gently. She needed to be touched, needed to have an orgasm that was brought by her own hand or vibrator. Regina taps her ass and breaks the kiss.

"Let's move this to the couch" she breathes out.

Emma is off of her and practically running to the couch. The brunette smirks and follows suit. Coming around the couch she saw the blonde laying down, patiently waiting. She hums and climbs atop of her.

"You are positively stunning" she whispered against her lips.

There was a blush, a radiant smile and a soft kiss.

"So are you" she murmured back.

They kiss again, it starts out slow but it builds up. Soon their tongues battled for control as hands roamed. There's a shift and then Regina's thigh was pressed against Emma's heated cunt. The savior pulls back and gasps, hips buckling.

"My gods Emma, you are soaked" breathed the queen out in awe.

"Gina… Gina I need, please" she chokes out.

"Oh darling, I got you" she leans down and wraps a nipple between her lips.

A sob of pleasure is ripped from Emma as she arched her back into her. Pale hands tangled in brown, short hair. She pulled her closer while she starts to grind against her thigh, seeking friction. Regina grabs the blonde's firm ass, helping her grind against her thigh. The sheriff moved so desperately against her, she was already so embarrassingly close. Can you blame her? Hook didn't take the time to please her.

"I… I'm close" she blushed.

The mayor smiled and sucked harder, biting the erected flesh. She sneaked a hand down and slipped two fingers inside the savior. Emma arched her back and cried out, she is almost certain Regina's secretary could hear her. Delicate fingers started to pump in and out of her in a fast, hard but caring pace. Pale hips roll against them, meeting every thrust, moaning loudly.

"Oh my God; oh God! Baby! Fuck don't stop… don't you dare stop fucking me. I'm going to cum all over you fingers…. R-Regina!" She screams as she reached climax.

The mayor watched in awe, Emma coming undone under her ministration was the most beautiful sight. She kissed the blonde deeply, with passion as she helped her ride her orgasm. The blonde trembled and clung to her. She came down from her high and laid back. Regina lay atop of her, head tucked under Emma's chin. They catch their breath together, enjoying the moment. They will have to talk about this eventually but right now they were perfectly content in staying in their bubble.

With refund energy Emma flipped them and smirked down at the brunette.

"My turn" she husks and descended down her bod, ripping a low groan from the mayor.


End file.
